


Merry Christmas, Angel!

by Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Time, Crowley Loves Sleeping, Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us/pseuds/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us
Summary: It is Christmas Eve. Aziraphale loves Christmas, but a certain demon would rather not think about the holidays at all. Crowley fully blames Christmas for everything that starts going wrong now.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas! It’s without a doubt Aziraphale’s favorite holiday. Sure the humans have dates, times, and much of the true history behind the holiday wrong, but oh how the angel still loves this time of the year! The way the holiday lights lit up every corner, all the people smiling as they passed by different shops trying to decide on gifts for their loved ones. The treats and new meal ideas that came out each year. New flavors of hot chocolate was always a highlight for Aziraphale. Oh and the Christmas music! The way fresh snow sparkled in the early morning hours before humans had a chance to walk around in it. There was just so much to love about this time of the year, but what they loved the most was love and compassion that came out of human kind during this time. Everywhere they turned Aziraphale could see humans helping one another in some way. It was so beautiful. It was the day before Christmas now and all month......Yes, you heard right......Month Aziraphale had been driving Crowley up the walls with what the demon felt to be stupidness.

Every year it felt as if Aziraphale found a way new way to be even more obnoxious about one of the most meaningless holidays to ever exist. What in the name of Satan was so wonderful about Christmas? How could the angel not see that all this time of year is, is an excuse for people to buy some cheap gifts and pretend to give a damn so that they can feel good the rest of the year about not caring at all? All is Christmas is, is a show of who can present the most fake face of compassion to the world. The weather is too cold and everything has a disgusting smell of peppermint, cinnamon, pumpkin spice, or pine needle to it. Seriously, why did humans have to put these sickening flavors into everything? It showed a real lack of creativity when it came to food and drink if you asked Crowley. Not that anybody has asked their opinion on this in years now.

Aziraphale was putting some final Christmas touches on their bookshop and once again redecorating the tree they had set up in the back of the shop. They had a piping mug of hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon in it on an end table near his white as snow loveseat. It’s a loveseat that still looks almost new, but they have had it for well over sixty years now. The tree was a stunning almost seven foot tall tree. It was an impossibly beautiful green with unnatural white tips at the end that made it appear as if fresh snow sat upon the tree. It was decorated in a way that Martha Stewart herself would have been jealous of and would easily put Macy’s displays to shame. A smile played on their face as they yet again rearranged some lights on the tree as classic Christmas played throughout the store. Their mood was so uplifted by this all that they had almost forgotten Crowley was refusing to stop by tonight for a gift exchange. Not unusual for them at all. Crowley was a known Grinch around this time of the year. Well, any time fo the year really. They are a demon and it can’t always be helped. This was something Aziraphale had to constantly remind themselves of and avoid taking any of it personally.

The Serpent of Eden wasn’t as far off from Aziraphale was one might think they would be tonight. They weren’t off on Ring Nebula like they had sarcastically told the angel they would be. This had earned Crowley an annoying side comment from Aziraphale about how they should take their attitude and go off to Crab Nebula instead. Not at all funny though Aziraphale thought it to be a real “stitch”. But, no, Crowley wasn’t off on some Nebula. They were still very much on Earth. In fact, they were only kiddie corner away from the bookshop at a small pub attempting to drink as much of the bar as possible. They felt oddly......bad (and not the good kind of bad!) about raining their misery down on the Angel’s stupid parade of cheer of Christmas by refusing to be part of it. They shouldn’t feel bad about it. Aziraphale and Crowley have known each other for over six thousand years and every year its the same when it comes to Christmas. Why should this year be so bloody different? What because they saved the world together and finally established that they are......”friends” Crowley is expected to stop being a demon and give a damn about a holiday that only reminds them of how much they lost in their fall?

Christmas and all the praise to Heaven felt like an ice cold slap to their face every year. Why Aziraphale didn’t understand this frustrated Crowley to no end then again could they really blame the Angel for not understanding something that has never been told to them?

_“You never open up about your feelings.”_ That was one Aziraphale’s new complaints now that the two had saved the world and no longer worried about being on one side of the another of a Holy War. Again, Crowley wasn’t quite sure what it was Heaven’s most ineffable angel expected. What made them think that Crowley was going to change their behavior of over six thousands basically over night? And why should they talk about their feelings? Both had been doing just fine before the whole end of the world thing without talking about them. Why was Aziraphale trying to fix something that wasn’t broken and why was Crowley sitting at the bar feeling guilt for it? The silver tongued demon downed their......who even knew what number whiskey as they slouched almost comically low in their chair.

> “I don’t feel bad. They should feel bad. Their the one shoving this crap down my throat! I’m only trying to some drinks and cause some mild chaos. That’s all.”

The now rather intoxicated demon said to the empty chairs at their table. The ever present sunglasses fell down the bridge of Crowley’s nose. Taking their index finger they pushed them back. They clamped one hand on the back of their chair and slid themselves back up into a straight sitting position. Somehow their glass of whiskey was once again full. They stared at the glass had they refilled that through their powers or had the bartender stopped by and refilled it? It was that stage of the night that Crowley had now become so intoxicated they weren’t sure what the answer to this was. Whatever. It didn’t matter. It only mattered that it was full and that they definitely did not feel bad leaving the Angel alone on Christmas Eve. Crowley picked up the glass, putting it to their lips they downed the liquor rather enjoying the way it burned down their throat and warmed their insides.

> “They only asked me to join to be polite ya know? They don’t really want me there. Their happier on their own......Spending Christmas Eve......Alone......”

Crowley trailed off. The mental image of someone who so dearly loved the company of people they cared being alone on a holiday they considered so important bothered the demon. It madetheir whole itch and their skin crawl. Crowley’s face scrunched up as if they had bit into the world’s most sour lemon. They already knew they would be getting no peace of mind no matter how drunk they attempted to get. No, the only way they were getting any sort of peace tonight was by doing the one thing they swore they didn’t want to do......Spending the night with Aziraphale and letting the Angel have their stupid oh so pointless holiday cheer. Crowley pushes their chair away from the table. They purposely scrapped the chair hard against the floor while doing this making sure the whole place could see, hear and feel how much they despised what they were about to go do. Letting out a dramatic groan Crowley rose to their feet. They didn’t walk out of the bar, but rather did an almost stumble like dance out of there.

Now, had the demon been a tad less drunk it would have crossed their mind to do what they always do when too drunk and make themselves instantly sober up. Instead they remained drunk as a duck and just barely managed to make their way to Aziraphale’s shop without falling down. Through the shop windows and door Crowley can see the soft glow of lights. The outside is covered with different arrangements of Christmas decorations and the demon can already smell that sickening Christmas scent they so hate. It’s making them wish they had stayed back at the bar. In fact, Crowley even looks over at their shoulder and back to the bar almost longingly. It would be so easy to go back there. Easier thing in the world Crowley tells themself, but then that pesky image of Aziraphale alone for yet another Christmas comes to their mind. They scowl.

> “Aziraphale should be fine! They have hot chocolate and a tree. I know they do. They called me five times to tell me about it!”

Crowley said out loud looking at the sky as if they were attempting to be plea their argument to God. Beg the All Mighty to take their guilt away and let them go back to the bar in peace. Yeah, right. Like that was ever going to happen. Crowley lets out a sigh of defeat and opens the door to the bookshop. Aziraphale always leaves it unlocked when they are there though Crowley had warned them time and again to lock it after hours. Damn Angel was way too trusting of humans following the rules and not entering their place of business because _“The sign says closed”_. You’d think they would have learned better by now. Crowley shakes their head as they entered shop. They have to hold onto different counter tops and shelves for balance as they walk towards the back.

> “Angel! You left the door unlocked and now you got a demon in your shop!”

The cold breeze and sound of the bell above the door had been dead give aways somebody had entered the shop. Aziraphale was curled up on their loveseat reading their latest find. A rare book that dated back to the seventeenth century it was writing entirely in Latin. Looking up from their book Aziraphale was going to call out that the shop was closed when they heard a voice they knew all too well. A smile came over the Angel’s face as they placed their book down and got up. It was obvious from the way Crowley’s words had been slurred the demon was drunk, but oh!! That doesn’t matter at all! Not one bit! What matters is that they had cared enough to show!

> “Okay, deep breath, Aziraphle. Don’t make a big deal over this. Mustn’t point out that this was kind of them.”

Aziraphale whispered to themselves trying to contain their excitement. They knew how much Crowley hated it when they point out the demon did something that was good. The last thing Aziraphale wanted to do tonight was make Crowley cross with them. But still! This was a big moment. It’s the first time in over six thousand years of knowing each other that Crowley has agreed to spend Christmas Eve with them.

> “ **ANGEL**! Did ya hear me? Don’t tell me you ate yourself into a food coma with all the sweets you’ve been baking up.”

It wouldn’t be shocking if the latter had happened. Aziraphale was infamous for their love of human treats and this time of the year they always had a habit of overdoing it. Since the start of December every time Crowley entered the shop there was some new assortment of Christmas treats laying out and along with a new recipe for hot chocolate. Although Gabriel was an insufferable jerk they may have a had a point about Aziraphale overindulging with human food. The smell of pine needles, fresh baked good and Christmas cheer was making the demon already feel annoyed. But then came Aziraphale from the back of their shop. The angel had the biggest dumb grin on their face as they walked towards Crowley arms wide open.

Crowley had a hand on the nearest bookshelf for support as they watched their life long friend. It was a struggle to maintain a grump exterior seeing the one being who Crowley Gabe a damn about so happy and knowing they were in part the reason for the happiness. It felt dare they say good? A chill ran down their spine. Nope! Demons don’t feel good! It most definitely did not feel good and wasn’t nice to see! Now, normally a small smile and nod of their head would have been plenty greeting from Aziraphale to Crowley. But today the angel was caught up in the holiday spirit and the kindness of Crowley being here. They did something they have never done before and usually wouldn’t have dreamed of doing. They wrapped their arms tightly around the ancient serpent and hugged them tightly. The gesture immediately had a sobering affect on Crowley. People didn’t hug them and especially not Aziraphale! Their whole body went stiff. A million and one thoughts raced through their head. What are they supposed to do? An angel hugging a demon......That can’t be good. They should shove Aziraphale away and earn the Angel never ever to do this again. After that the two should definitely never again speak of this moment. They will agree that during the holiday season they will now both stay far away as possible from each other and Crowley really will start spending the holidays on Ring Nebula!

But, the hug it feels so warm and damn it to Hell......They like this. How long has it been since Crowley allowed anyone at all near them? Have they ever allowed someone to be near them in this way? Crowley tried to think back and recall, but they can’t. Crowley swallows hard and slowly they wrap their own arms around Aziraphale. Their hands lightly pat the angel’s back. It’s an awkward pat and obvious that Crowley has never done this before or hasn’t in a long time. Now this is without a doubt the best possible gift Aziraphale could have got. They had fully expected for Crowley to pull away from them and complain about the hug. Aziraphale had even been preparing an apology mentally. There is a simple beauty in what is happening. Aziraphale gently pulls Crowley closer in. Crowley feels their body melt against Aziraphale. It’s the alcohol. They drank too much and weren’t thinking clearly. Once they sobered back up this would be one of those things the two never spoke of it at least that is what Crowley planned on. Against better judgement and everything being a demon tells them they lean into the hug. Their chin ends up resting on top of Aziraphale’s shoulder as they inhale deeply. Sugar cookies, pine needles and chocolate with a faint hint of sandalwood. All scents that Crowley claims to hate and now? They couldn’t get enough of it. Their nails dig into the absolutely hideous Christmas sweater Aziraphale is wearing. Crowley’s lips are almost against the Angel’s ear.

> “Tell _anyone_ about this and I am burning the shop to the bloody ground.”

Any other time the threat might have concerned Aziraphale, but they know Crowley would never do this. It’s a threat that is almost endearing because all it does is show that the demon trusts them. Crowley is letting them get close in a way they had never let anyone else get to them before. All the threat did was show this and show that Crowley also understood how much the shop means to Aziraphale. Slowly the blond haired angel lets go their dear friend. There is almost a sound of protest from the wily serpent, but pride manages to override their intoxicated state and they keep it in. Knowing someone for as long as these two have known one another you learn to read their unspoken words and you become aware of the movements they not only will make, but the ones they want to make. Aziraphale is all too aware that Crowley wants more and they be lying to say they didn’t too. However, now wasn’t the time.

> “You’re drunker than I’ve seen you in years and you know very well if you did that I would never speak with you again.”

Aziraphale said with what was nearly a hint of amusement. There was no hint of the start of a lecture in their tone of voice. That was what Crowley had come to expect from Aziraphale in moments such as these. Crowley lets out a laugh. They can’t even try to deny what has been said. Straightening up their sweater Aziraphale puts their hands on Crowley’s shoulders. Their bright blues eyes really are beautiful Crowley thinks themself. The eyes remind them of the oceans just off the coast of Greece. The water there has the same sapphire blue to them. They should really get back there sometime.

> “Either sober yourself up or go sleep this off in the back.”
> 
> “What are you my mother now? I don’t need to sober up and demons don’t sleep. Not at all. I’ve been plenty more drunk than this before.”

Aziraphale doesn’t argue back. They only nod towards the back room. Crowley rolls their eyes, but listens and stumbles their way. Immediately the demon is sprawling themself out across the loveseat that only moments ago had been occupied by Aziraphale. Waiting till Crowley closed their eyes before they turned and headed back out front. Keep their eyes closed Crowley spoke up.

> “Angel where are you going?”
> 
> “To lock up the shop so that you don’t give me more grief about it later on.”

Lazily raising their right hand in the air Crowley snapped their fingers. After doing this their hand dropped down to arm rest. Aziraphale didn’t even need to ask. They already knew what Crowley did. They had locked the door. Usually Aziraphale would have told Crowley that they are capable of doing something their self. Instead they only shook their head.

“Well, thank you. I suppose I’ll finish my hot chocolate and book now while you......Lay there and sober yourself up.”

> “Angel.”

Crowley half mumbled and half slurred. The demon patted their lap. Aziraphale raised a single brow. They were tempted to miracle the demon back to sobriety at this point.

> “Come here.”

The angel face turned bright red. They were glad Crowley still had their eyes shut and they couldn’t see the reaction Aziraphale was having.

> “Absolutely not! You’re.... **INTOXICATED**!”

Aziraphale said they last part as if they were one of the most scandalous thing in the universe. It earns them a drunken chuckle from Crowley. Something is frustrating and somehow also endearing. The angel moved over by Crowley to grab their mug before they can pick it up the demon had reached an arm out and wrapped it around Aziraphale. They pulled the other being onto their lap causing a fresh wave of warmth to come over Aziraphale’s face. Much to Crowley’s shock they didn’t pull away or fight this. Really, how could Aziraphale fight this? They’ve wanted to be closer to Crowley for many years now, but for one reason or another they both always pulled back.

> “For Heaven’s sake, Crowley!”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale closer to him and the most protest the angel could muster up was a roll of their baby blue eyes. They could feel Crowley chuckling against their body. It was strange how shockingly well......Nice this felt. It shouldn’t feel nice. Aziraphale is an angel sitting on the lap of a demon! Nothing about this should feel good! But Aziraphale is realizing this is where they want to be more than any other place in the universe. Right here on Crowley’s lap.

> “Promise to sleep this off if you stay put.”

Clicking their tongue to the roof of their mouth Aziraphale put on a fake what could almost be described as a pout. They lean back against the one being they should never be so close to and yet feel so right being near.

> “You just said demons don’t sleep.”
> 
> “Demons also lie a lot. I’ll go to sleep.”

There are a thousand arguments and lectures which Aziraphale could come up, but instead they go silent. They find their head is now leaning against Crowley’s chest and they swear they can FEEL the ancient snake of Eden smirking.

> “Very well, but only if you actually sleep.”

Another small laugh from Crowley. They pull Aziraphale closer. Both are cursing themselves for how right something so forbidden feels, but they aren’t only cursing themselves for that. They are also cursing themselves for not acting on this soon; for time lost and wasted.

> “I need to tell you something.”

Aziraphale finds that their throat feels dry. Their nervous that at any moment Crowley is going to come back to their senses, push them off and leave the shop. Maybe this will be the thing that finally pushes their dear friend away for good. They don’t want to answer the demon. They are scared for the first time in a very long time that they may say the wrong thing. It takes effort on their part to make the words come out.

> “Yes?”
> 
> “Merry Fucking Christmas, Angel.”

Blinking a few times Aziraphale opens their mouth to lecture Crowley on the language and instead they find themselves laughing out loud. They very lightly elbow the demon who’s lap they now occupy. Crowley let out a playful groan. One that sounds suspiciously more pleasure filled than playfully pain filled. Nope! Aziraphale was absolutely not going to think on that!

> “Merry Christmas, Crowley.”

With this being said Crowley kept their word to their good friend. They immediately forced themself into a state of mimicked sleep. Aziraphale smiled as they felt Crowley’s breathing slow down into a peaceful rhythm. Like demons, angels too require no sleep and still, Aziraphale finds themself closing their eyes and dozing off too already knowing this will be the best Christmas they have ever had when they awake.


	2. I Forgive You

It wasn’t till almost eight am that Crowley came out of their sleep like state. Considering they had entered it around midnight this may not sound that long, but for a demon this was a good chunk of time to have allowed to skip pass them. They would have stayed in it longer, but the morning sun was entering through a shop window and assaulting the side of their face. Crowley let out a groan and went to stretch. That’s when they realized the heavy weight, but not unpleasant weight on their lap along with the warmth pressed against their chest. What in the name of Satan? The ancient serpent blinked twice and the memories of earlier come rushing back to them. They mentally chastised themselves for having let their guard down to such an extent. There would be no living this one down. Maybe if they closed their eyes they could enter back into a sleep state for the next oh.....Two billion years. Couldn’t be that hard. Despite not needing to do so sleeping was one of the demon’s favorite actives. Crowley once managed to sleep through an entire century and was rather proud of it too. It takes a certain talent to do that or at least this is what they claim. In two billions years Aziraphale will have forgot all about this and they can go back how things should be.

Crowley frowned. Aziraphale......The being who was **STILL** on their lap and still very much in a sleep state of their own. Did that mean Crowley hadn’t made a complete ass of themself? Did it mean the angel felt something for them too? Not that Crowley was admitting to feeling any thing. Demons don’t get feelings for others. It just doesn’t happen. Then again demons don’t go against Satan, help save the world and befriend angels now do they? No, they certainly don’t.

By the same logic angels surely don’t take extended naps on the laps of demons. If they happened there would be serious problems. It’d be going against everything the universe has set for such beings. Still, here they are doing the one thing both always have done best and breaking every rule that applies to their kind. The snake of Eden knows what they should do. They should push Aziraphale off their lap and leave the shop right now. But when has Crowley ever done a thing they should do? They have always been a selfish demon. Rather than following orders and behaving as a proper demon, Crowley does as they want. Their actions are based on what they want and doing what pleasures them. At least this is the big old lie theytell themself, but if this is so than why did they come here last night?

If they are truly as selfish as they claim to be why for the love of Satan did they feel it necessary to be around Aziraphale on Christmas? Why would they stop drinking and try to spend time helping someone enjoy a day they loathed more than anything in the world? Why had they felt anything even close to guilt over the angel being alone on Christmas Day? None of the answers to these are acceptable to Crowley. Each answer points to them not being nearly as selfish as they claim. It all points to a truth both have been avoiding for thousands of years. They care about one another. Deeply. The fact that Crowley finds themself so......Content with Aziraphale on their lap is concerning. There is an emotion attached to it that the demon hasn’t felt since their fall from Grace. They know damn well what that emotion would be called by humans. “ _love_ ”.

Even mentally saying the word feels wrong. It’s impossible. Demons don’t have emotions let alone feel love. Still, it feels good being this near to someone. It feels right. Another things don’t do. They don’t do right things. They do wrong things. Crowley frowned. What’s it matter what demons or angels do to them anymore? Neither on Heaven or Hell’s side any longer! They are on their own side and they should be making their own rules. Not letting the ways of the old hold them back any longer. Was that part of what saving the world was all about? Realizing that it was time to stop playing by rules which made them both miserable and start making their own choices. So what was the ancient serpent’s choice going to be in this new mess they are in? Fuck if they knew. This was uncharted territory. Letting out an inaudible sigh Crowley rested their chin against Aziraphale’s shoulder. It didn’t register for the demon that they seeking comfort from the one being knew would offer it up. Truth be told, it didn’t register to Crowley what they had done at all until afterwards. Crowley was going to pull their face back and in all likely hood disappear from the shop before Aziraphale could realize a thing, but it was too late.

The blond angel had come out of their sleep like trance and their eyes fluttered open only to be met with Crowley’s face nearly pressed against their own. For a second nothing happens. The angel can feel their heart beating fast. They were waiting for the moment when Crowley found this situation to be too “ _undemonic_ ” and did what they do best......Pull back from any form of affection. Aziraphale’s own angelic instincts were screaming at them to jump off the demon’s lap and put a proper amount of spacing between the two of them. But this was the first time in the history of their long friendship that the other has allowed their to be any meaningful affectionate touching. If they aren’t pulling back from it shouldn’t Aziraphale resist doing the same? Weren’t they the one who always told Crowley they should try letting someone in sometime and wasn’t that exactly what had happened last night? It was still happening now. Aziraphale’s mouth and throat suddenly felt drier than the desert. They did the only thing they could think of and smiled warmly at the demon who they dared call friend.

> “Morning and oh! Yes! Merry Christmas! It is Christmas now and I think I will go make us some t—“

Aziraphale’s nervous rambling was cut off by Crowley doing something which neither expected of them. They kissed Aziraphale hard right on the lips and boy did that shut the angel up. Crowley’s lips were warm and shockingly soft. Aziraphale knows they should probably pull back and talk this over with their friend, but oh......They have never been good with temptation have they? Instead they are kissing Crowley back. Both are presenting a sense of passion and a deep need for one another as their lips stay locked together. Aziraphale’s mouth opened as the kiss deepened and they are quickly discovering words aren’t the only thing Crowley’s tongue is talented with. The arm which had been resting around the angel is now pulling them forcefully against Crowley as the demon’s hand starts exploring different areas of them. Yielding further to the temptation Aziraphale is soon straddling Crowley and grinding their body against the tempter’s lean body.

A groan escapes Crowley at the friction being caused. Their own body starts moving upward against Aziraphale’s. Lust isn’t an uncommon thing to feel on the presence of a demon. They are tempters after all and lust is one of the seven deadly sins. Still, this feeling of sexual desire that is coming over Aziraphale is completely new. Sure, they have felt some desire for others before, but never like this and never would they have thought for a demon. Moving back a inches they start quickly unbutton the white shirt Crowley had on under their jacket. With both arms now around Aziraphale, Crowley watches them work on the shirt buttons. Now, Crowley is no stranger to sex.

It’s something they’ve done plenty of times. Mostly to kill boredom and tempt somebody into something or another. One thing they never have done before though is had meaningful sex where the person means something to them. The sort of sex where you don’t leave the person after. No, their sex was always the kind where you left money on the nightstand and disappeared in the morning. Crowley didn’t do the kind where you stayed and formed a connection but...... that’s what was happening right now......Long last attachment. That what comes of forming this sort of connection. Crowley frowned. Their head lolled back as they rolled their eyes up towards the ceiling silently cursing. Couldn’t this have fully dawned on them after the sex rather than now? Of course not. That would have meant Crowley actually had something decent happen on Christmas and that never happens the demon thought bitterly.

By this point Aziraphale had finished unbuttoning Crowley shirt and pulled it wide open allowing them to explore the demon’s now exposed upper body. They always depict demons as ugly terrible beast, but the truth is they aren’t. Well, not unless they are trying to be. Demons are fallen angels. Angels were created as some of the most beautiful beings in the universe. Beautiful deadly soldiers of Heaven. That’s all Aziraphale saw when they looked at Crowley. Dangerously tempting beauty and right now they were ready to give into that alluring temptation fully. The feel of the angel’s soft warm hands working their body over was a new kind of intoxicating that could compare to not even the highest quality liquor or drugs. Crowley would know they had tried most and even invited some or at least according to the paperwork in Hell they had.

Behind those ever present sunglasses Crowley’s snake like eyes closed. They don’t want this to ever stop, but the fear of what this will mean is building in them with each passing second. Their brain is screaming at them to end this before it’s too late. The serpent lets out a groan when they feel Aziraphale’s lips pressing against their neck. The angel’s body was grinding harder against Crowley and they both felt the pressure of their pants becoming too tight now. Biting down on their lower lip Crowley curses softly. For once it’s not off putting to Aziraphale. There is a certain rush coming over them knowing they are able to put their dear friend into such a state. In their mind everything is going perfectly and this is surely the best Christmas ever.

Sure they have some concerns about the actions they are both doing, but it will all get worked out after they are done. Things always do with them. To Aziraphale, this is progress. They are finally opening up to Crowley and showing them through action how much they mean to them. And Crowley is starting to change or so they think. The fiery head’s hands had been roaming just above Aziraphale’s pant buckle when they stopped. Hating themself for what they were about to do already.

> “Angel.”

Caught up in the moment Aziraphale barely heard Crowley. Their focus was on anything, but speaking right now. They kissed the side of their friend’s jaw causing a twitch in Crowley’s pants that Aziraphale noticed immediately. Sitting themself up a bit straighter the demon raised their head fully. Crowley was torn between ignoring their own feelings of impending doom over becoming closer to Aziraphale and the immediate reward it was going to present. Damn their mind to Heaven for picking the first to be more pressing.

> “Angel!”

Crowley now spoke more forcefully and louder. Their tone was a mixture of annoyance and near panic. It immediately got Aziraphale’s attention. They paused what they were doing and now stared at Crowley questioningly. There was so much tension building in the demon’s jaw they thought it was going to crack wide open. Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. It would instantly be a distraction from what was going on and one in which Crowley wouldn’t have to explain a damn thing! Aziraphale would let the whole situation go and do their usually worrying routine and as for Crowley? They could go back acting put out by any form of care their friend showed them. Perfect! That was a perfect plan......That would never work. Aziraphale would miracle it better and they would go right back things. Letting out a reluctant sigh the usually silver tongued demon looked away from their friend fearing they would lose their resolve if they kept looking at them.

> “I need to go. I got this thing I’ve got to do. Very important business stuff.”

Now, this is something Aziraphale should have saw coming from the very start. They should have know the moment things got too heated one of them would pull away. This was the way it had been since the beginning and the way it was fated to remain till the end of time. Two steps forwards and three backwards. Still, Aziraphale couldn’t help feeling not only hurt but as if they were being rejected for not being somehow being good enough. What had they done so wrong that Crowley would pull back now of all the times especially when they had been the one to start this all. For a minute nothing happens. Aziraphale stares at their life long friend and Crowley expertly manages to look anywhere besides at the angel. Slowly, they get off of the demon’s lap and readjusted themself.

> “Right. Of course you do.”

The tone which Aziraphale was using was one Crowley hadn’t ever heard before and it stung worse than anything. It would have been so much easier if Aziraphale had got mad at them and made a scene. If that had happened than Crowley could have responded back with anger. That was an emotion they were good at showing. Instead the angel was acting hurt and that crushed Crowley. It left a heaviness in their chest that they hadn’t felt since their fall. Getting up the tempter also adjusted themself and looked pass Aziraphale while buttoning their shirt back up. Ducking their head Crowley now made a quick exit leaving their friend to watch them dart for the door. It was only as the demon stood half way out the door that they paused.

> “I’m sorry.”

That’s all the demon with all their unearthly charm could muster up before walking off. Aziraphale blinked serval times. Now this was an awful lot to process. They were feeling a mix of feelings they either never had felt before or hadn’t in years. The whole thing was very confusing and had Crowley really just apologized? Running their fingers through their blond hair Aziraphale now was the one left frowning. There has only ever been one time in the history of knowing each other that Crowley had given them a sincere apology. That was back when the world was on the brink of destruction and Aziraphale found themself saying the same words they did then though they knew Crowley was already much too far away to hear the words.

> “I forgive you.”

Aziraphale then shook their head and turned their attention to the Christmas tree. They let out a soft sigh as they approached the photo worthy piece of Christmas art they had painstakingly worked so hard on. Their fingers brushed against the snow white tips of the tree. They should be furious with what has just happened and on the verge of hating the temperamental demon but Aziraphale didn’t have it them to do this. Confused and hurt were okay to be, but angry? No, Aziraphale couldn’t possibly be angry with their friend when they already knew nobody could be more upset with Crowley than they were certain Crowley already with themself.

Closing their eyes the angel who once guarded the gates of Eden stayed like this for awhile letting their mind go over what had happened. After awhile they opened their eyes and gave the tree an almost sad soft smile. Aziraphale let a laugh that lacked any of their usual cheer.

> “You think I went easy like on Crowley don’t you? But that’s not the case. Not at all.”

Their fingers brushed over more of the frosted tips. The tree leaned into the angel’s touch the same way a dog does when pet. Unlike Crowley, Aziraphle took a much different approach in their management of plants. While Crowley screamed and threatened their plants into growing properly, Aziraphale always used love and compassion with their’s. While it didn’t always give the angel the impressive results that the demon gardener got Aziraphale’s plants did show the them love in return. The action from the tree made Aziraphale’s smile find a bit of cheer though it still was far from being a happy smile.

> “You see it’s not me he need answer to though knowing Crowley he may think he does. It’s himself he will be needing answer to and that’s far worse than anything I could do to Crowley.”

While angels and demons are both technically speaking genderless beings Crowley and Aziraphale both typically presented themselves as male. Due to this both had taking to referencing each other by male pronouns. A branch from the tree was now leaning against Aziraphale’s hand.

> “I truly do forgive him too. Now if only he can find a way to forgive himself too.”

After this was said Aziraphale moved away from the tree causing the tree to retreat its branches back to its normal standing. Aziraphale now did they only thing they could think and turned back on their Christmas music. Their relationship with their only friend may be a mess, but they would be damned if they wouldn’t still find some cheer in this day. They’d deal with Crowley later when the demon was done brooding. Knowing Crowley that may very well be awhile. No point sulking in the mean time.

While Aziraphale had decided they would do everything possible to save the day and still have some Christmas cheer Crowley was doing the opposite of this. The demon had immediately made a beeline for their apartment. Once back home they had spent a bit of time watering their plants and screaming their head off at a few before pouring a strong drink. Crowley had downed the drink in one long gulp. With that done the demon made up their mind that they were going to work on the idea they first had when they woke up this morning. Attempting to sleep their way through the next two billions years. It would be better for both Aziraphale and Crowley this way or so this what they told themself. Deciding on a course of action made them feel as if they had achieved something. Crowley headed to their bedroom and collapsed onto the black silk sheets face planting onto their pillow. Until the state of sleep they had entered last night this new state of sleep wasn’t peaceful. It felt well......Depressing and annoyingly empty. Still, it beat being awake.

Crowley wouldn’t have left any time soon, but their phone soon began to ring. At first they could barely hear the phone or feel it vibrating in their pocket, but by the sixth ring Crowley was once again awake and regretting every single second of it. They were going to rain down a special kind of Hell on whatever poor soul was daring to call them and drag them back into the reality which they wanted to avoid. Without looking to see who was calling Crowley yanked the phone out of their pocket. They flipped over so that they were now laying on their back staring up at the ceiling. Crowley pressed the phone to the side of their face and the phone unlocked itself so that they could answer the call. One of the pros to being a demon.

> “What!?”

There was a pause on the other end which was only causing Crowley to already grow more angry. The demon was about to hang up the phone or rather violently throw it across the room and go back to sleep when the caller spoke up.

> “Crowley?”

A voice Crowley knew all too well. It made the demon sit straight up. A voice they never imaged they would be hearing again and one that could only mean trouble. They were now more awake than ever. Crowley’s mind was racing as they forced themself to respond calmly.

> “Anathema. What has you calling me? You shouldn’t have. Really.”

On the other end Anathema rolled her eyes. Calling Crowley was the last thing she had wanted to do, but they were the only one who she knew could help with the problem she was having. Her husband Newton was standing besides her shaking his head still trying to convince her against going to Crowley. No good would come of dealing with a demon no matter what the issue might be. Anathema turned herself away from him.

> “We need to talk.”

Crowley tossed themself back onto the bed and rolled their snake like eyes. It was mighty bold of this mortal to assume she could call them and demand they talk. Since when did Crowley need to do a damn thing any human wanted of them? Still, a morbid sense of curiosity kept thedemon on the phone.

> “Yeah? Think we are already doing that.”

There is a certain level of satisfaction in hearing the annoyed groan from Anathema. Crowley swears they can hear her running a hand down her face and they aren’t wrong. This is exactly what she is doing. Rather than get into it with the serpent, Anathema stays on point which is sort of too bad. Crowley was hoping for an argument of some sort.

> “Not over the phone. Trust me, you’ll want to hear this in person.”
> 
> “In person is sort of a funny term to use with a demon don’t you think? Not like I am really human.”

Another annoyed groan is giving in response to this. Newton can just barely hear what Crowley is saying and he finds himself trying not to laugh. Sure, the demon was a bit of an asshole, but he was also kind of funny.

> “Which is why I am calling you about this and not someone...... _ **ANYONE**_ else.”

Laying in bed Crowley made a few mocking faces as the witch spoke to them. Really, why did she think they cared about whatever mess she clearly had got herself into now?

> “Oh the little human wants the demon to help her? Not interested. Try Aziraphale. He just loves being helpful. Now if you’ll excuse me I am going back to sleep.”

Anathema looked at her watch. It wasn’t even noon yet. Why was Crowley trying to sleep already and did demons even sleep? She frowned deciding to ignore this part for now and speak quickly before they hung up on her.

> “It involves Aziraphale. Both of you.”

Alright, now this had Crowley’s full attention. They were already getting out of bed and grabbing their car keys.

> “Meet me in an hour at the address I am sending you. This better be worth my time or you’re going to regret it.”

Anathema was about to promise the already angered demon that it would be well worth their time, but Crowley had already ended the call. Anathema could only hope they would be in a better mood by the time herself, Newton and Crowley met up.


	3. Where is Aziraphale?

Almost exactly an hour after having hung up with Anathema, Crowley found themself at the Ritz Hotel. Crowley was already comfortably seated at a table which normally they would be sharing with Aziraphale who would have already had tea and some sort of biscuit ordered to the table. Instead the demon sat alone with some over priced expresso in front of them. The waiter had sworn up and down that the demon would just _love_ this although Crowley already knew that was a bunch of crap. They only agreed to order it because it was easier than arguing with the waiter or maybe Crowley just wanted a reason to stay in their bitter mood. And no better reason for a bad mood than a bad over priced drink now was there? For glorious ten minutes after getting their drink the waiter and everyone else had left the demon alone, but soon trying his best to show off his top of the line customer skills the waiter came back over. He was a young man with a oily pig like face, rosy red cheeks, dark brown hair and a chirpy smile that gave Crowley a headache. 

> “Merry Christmas and happy holidays. Was your friend going to be joining you today, sir? I can go prepare have some tea and biscuits if he is. I know how much he always does love to get them while here." 

The waiter who’s name tag read Jason looked far too hopefully that the demon’s more friendly and better tipping half would be there too. Crowley stared at the young man blankly from behind their sunglasses. The sunglasses covered the inhuman eyes from human sight, but the aura around them that came from Crowley was enough to wipe that cheerful grin right off the waiter’s face. Jason shifted his weight uncomfortably. He couldn’t explain why, but he felt a sudden impending doom all around him. His hands broke out into a cold sweat. Jason now wanted to be looking anywhere besides at Crowley and yet he felt as if he was being compelled to keep staring at the man. Now, normally Hell’s rebel wasn’t this quick to mess with humans at least not anymore and when they were they usually had Aziraphale around to help bring them back in. Aziraphale would give Crowley a small warning glare and the demon would back off. Today was different. Today they weren’t feeling all that “human friendly” and today there was no angel on their shoulder reminding them not to take things too far.

Sadly for Jason, all there was today was one incredibly annoyed fallen angel who was being reminded of the one being they currently wanted to think nothing of. Honestly, Crowley wasn’t sure exactly what they were going to do next, but they definitely knew it wasn’t going to be good time. Well, not good time for Jason. For Crowley it was going to be a Hell of a good time. However, there was no chance for them to do anything. Right as their lips had begun to turn curl into a cruel smile Anathema and her now husband Newton approached the table. Anathema was the first to sit down. She took a seat directly across from Crowley leaving Newton to awkwardly stand alone for a moment. It was clear coming here was the witch’s idea and Newton wanted none of it. He was only there as the back up support for his wife and to stop her from possibly doing anything too risky. As if having brunch with the snake of Eden wasn't already risky enough. Even as Newton finally took his seat besides Anathema, Crowley was still staring the waiter down with a look that was enough to give anyone shivers. Anathema immediately noticed the odd stare down happening. Frowning the woman reached her hand across the table slapped the palm of her handle down in front of Crowley. 

Crowley’s hand shot up from their side and grabbed Anathema’s wrist without looking away from Jason. Anathema was almost certain they weren’t intentionally trying to hurt Crowley still was gripping her far too tight for comfort. Anathema bit back a small sound of shock and pain while shooting Newton a warning glare not to get involved or try doing anything to Crowley. Newton scowled, but he did respect her wishes. He may not have liked what was happening, but surely he wouldn’t like what Anathema would do later if she felt disrespected by him even more. Still, if this damn demon didn’t watch themself Newton was going to have to do something, right? The idea of doing anything to somebody......To something like Crowley worries him. One flick of the demon’s wrist and both Anathema and himself will have never existed. Sometimes, it’s hard for Newton to keep that in mind with Crowley and even more so with Aziraphale. Aziraphale! Where was the angel? Newton started scanning the place hoping to see the easier to handle one. As he did this Anathema took a deep breath trying to keep her wits. She leaned herself forward. She gently placed her free hand over the demon’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

> “Crowley.”

Nothing happened. It was like Crowley was on a different planet and Anathema could feel a darkening change in the air. Hell, at this point she could actually see the air thickening with evil intentions. She felt her heart start to beat a little faster. Demons are meant to be wicked beings. She knows this, but even so Crowley is different. This isn’t typical behavior of them or not of the Crowley she has come to know. Could he be an asshole? Of course, but he wasn't usually cruel without cause from what she could gather up. Selfish and immature sure, but not a danger to humans in general. Not unless they had no other choice. Anathema dug her nails into their hand now. Still nothing happened. Anathema dug her nails in harder this time until she had broken skin.

> “Hello! Earth to Crowley.”

Now for a human what Anathema was doing would have a bit painful, but for Crowley this was really no worse than light pinch. Still, it had the desired affect on the demon. They snapped out of whatever state of mind they had gone into. Their body language took back on its typical relaxed position and the air around them lightened back. Jason felt like he could move again his hands stopper sweating. He blinked a few times unsure what had happened to him. He was completely unaware of how close he had come to something seriously bad happening to him. In Jason’s mind he had just experienced a small anxiety attack possibly caused by working too many hours at a place that paid him far too little for the work he did. This was the idea which Crowley had quickly put into their mind along with the idea that Jason had come over here to see what Crowley’s newly joined company would like to order. Any thoughts of Aziraphale had disappeared from the waiter’s mind. 

Crowley let go off Anathema’s wrist. They pulled the hand away from her rather quickly and almost aggressively. It had nothing to do with her nails digging into their hand and everything to do with wanting to end the contact altogether. The temperamental demon picked up their drink and took a sip completely ignoring the mixture confusion, concern and outright annoyance the two mortal were now throwing at them. Not the first time Crowley had upset humans for one reason or another and it certainly would not be the last. Besides, the fallen angel wasn’t here because they happened to be interested in making new friends. They were here on business. That’s it. Both Anathema and Newton watched Crowley waiting for some sort of explanation to their behavior. Finally, they put their drink down and looked at the two.

> “I think Jason is ready to take your order now. Aren’t you, boy?”

Jason still felt a bit like he was coming out of a fog and a little concerned about the sudden wave of panic he had before, but still he liked to think of himself as a well trained professional. Well, as professional as one can be in his line of work. He forced his smile back into place and nodded in agreement with Crowley. Newton quickly smiled back to Jason and started placing his order. Anathema on the other hand narrowed her eyes quickly at Crowley. Letting the demon know she damn well expected some sort of explanation once they got rid of the waiter. After she was sure Crowley had seen her look Anathema smiled back at Jason and placed her order as well. Immediately after Jason was out of earshot Anathema stared down the demon seated across from her. They met her stare and raised a brow.

> “What?”
> 
> “You know what. What the Hell was that just now?”

Crowley leaned back in their seat and rolled their shoulders back nonchalantly. This only added to Anathema’s already growing frustrating of trying to deal with them. She swore to Christ that Crowley was one of the most immature beings she had ever come across or maybe this was what happened when you get as old as he is. You regress back to a child like state and start throwing fits for who knows what reasons. 

> “Forgot myself for a moment. S’all.” 

The demon spoke as if this easily could have happened to anyone at any given time. Anathema wondered if Crowley was purposely being an ass right now or if this was all part of some bigger game she was missing out on it. It was either that or they were finally starting to lose their mind completely. Now that was a scary thought. Wouldn’t be good to have someone like Crowley going off the deep end. Either way while worth noting it wasn’t worth starting a fight over. She had much more pressing matters to address with them.

> “Speaking of forgetting things you forgot to bring Aziraphale with.”
> 
> “No I didn’t. I said for you to meet me here. I never said anything about him coming along now did I?”
> 
> “It was assumed you would bring him with when I told you it involved both of you and was important. Where is he?”

Now starting to become a bit agitated Crowley shifted their weight in their seat. They really didn’t want to think much on the angel right and yet every single conversation they had kept circling back to them. It was as if the more they tried to avoid the topic of Aziraphale the more it came up. Go figure. 

> “How in the name of Heaven should I know? What am I now his keeper? You have his shop number if you want to speak with the angel go call him.”

Answered Crowley almost aggressively. Anathema frowned. Something was definitely going on with the demon and now she found herself wondering if they would be able to handle what she was going to tell them. Newton too was frowning and it was now him who spoke up.

> “Maybe we should give him a call and wait till he gets here too.”

Snorting back an annoyed sounding laugh Crowley crossed their arms over their chest. It was almost comical to Newton how a being so old and wise could often come across as so childish and flakey. 

> “He’s busy.”
> 
> “Thought you said you didn’t know where he was or what he was doing.”

Anathema quickly chimed in earning her a pointed glare from the demon. By now Jason has returned with the coffee and tea Newton and Anathema had ordered as well as some pancakes for Newton. 

> “Never said that. Only asked if I was he keeper. What you took away from that is your own problem.”

Crowley held up a hand now to silence Anathema who was about to tell them undoubtably everything wrong with what they had just said. They continue on.

> “Problems. That’s why we are innit? What’s the big problem you felt I just _had_ to know about?” 

This was Crowley’s way of officially cutting off anymore talk of the very much absent angel and refocusing the conversation on whatever stupid issue had made Anathema think they need be here. Newton was carefully avoiding getting himself any further into this by eating his food and considering how highly interesting one could find food over people and talking. Turns out if you try hard enough food can be VERY interesting indeed. Anathema let out a small huff before she caved in and decided to spill the beans on why she called for this meeting. It was better for everyone if she didn’t make the ancient serpent anymore aggravated than they already are. 

> “Since we......Adam changed everything Newton and I have opened up a small business of helping people who are experiencing paranormal activity in their life. The real kind. Not the stupid show stuff you see on the television.”

She was already losing Crowley’s interest and they were making no effort to hide this. Crowley was only half listening now as they summoned the waiter back over with a simple finger motion. Like a toy solider Jason came over almost immediately.

> “You take this......”

Crowley motioned towards their mess of a drink.

> “......Away. A coffee black in its place.”

Jason took away the drink and went off to fetch Crowley their coffee. Anathema gave the demon a look to show how very unimpressed she was by the whole scene. Not that Crowley gave a toss about this.

> “Not seeing how this is anyone’s issue but your own.”
> 
> “I’m getting there.”
> 
> “Get there faster.”

Anathema let out an exasperated sigh. Crowley really was all about making this conversation as impossible as they could today though what had she expected dealing with a demon? She should be thankful they showed at all and were being a bit civil. 

> “Okay, so we have been working a case right here in this city. A lady who rents an extra room in her flat had a man recently move in. She’s been noticing odd things things about him. I did some research and checked into things. Like a lot. He’s a demon, Crowley.”

Jason came back around and placed a coffee in front of Crowley. The tempter drummed their finger tips against the edge of the table leaving their coffee untouched for now. They managed to give Anathema the most bored possible face ever. 

> “So? Doesn’t sound like this is my issue or Aziraphale’s. We aren’t......Afflicted with either side anymore. We all came to an agreement to one another alone. It was a whole thing. Best of luck with your demon problem. I’m going now.”

The meeting was going in Newton’s mind much better than he thought it would. He had expected Crowley to act more well, demonic right from the start of things. Crowley leaving was a good thing if you asked him. Anathema on the other hand looked concerned. Unlike Newton, she understood how very dangerous the present of the demon she had mentioned to Crowley possibly be. She also understood that something much larger than tormenting a soul or two had to be at play in order to warrant this demon’s present here on Earth. She watched as Crowley pushed their chair away from the table and got up. Damn it, she was losing them and fast. 

> “What if I said that demon was Hastur?”

Her tone wasn’t loud, but even so Crowley heard her perfectly at more than twenty paces away in the now crowded area. They paused. What the witch was saying made little sense to them. Hastur hated Earth. They are what you would call a Classic Bible demon. A proper old schooler. Sure they came to Earth on the odd job or to capture a soul here and there, but overall they avoided the place. Why should they waste their time here when they are a duke of Hell? They had legions of demons they could to spend off to do their Earthly bidding. Crowley should know all about that. They use to make Crowley do tons of things. Turning back around the demon briskly walked back to the table. Going back to where they had been seated Crowley put the palm of both hands on either side of the table. They leaned forward towards Anathema and smiled. The smile was about as warm as an icecap. Anathema could feel her breath catch in her throat.

> “Doesn’t concern me at all. Like I said, we all came to an understanding. I am not his problem and he isn’t mine. It’s all part of the new _Arrangement_ you see.” 

Despite her nerves starting to catch up to her Anathema forced herself to counter argue what was said. As much as she hated it she needed both Crowley and Aziraphale. She didn’t have the power to do this alone and they had beat the Duke of Hell before. They are her best help at figuring out why the demon was here and stoping them. 

> “You trust a demon to keep their word to you?”

Wow. Now that was a loaded question. Of course everyone knows you can’t trust a demon. Nobody knows that better than Crowley. Still, this didn’t mean the old serpent was ready to admit defeat and help. Not just yet. Staring Anathema down with their unblinking snake like eyes of yellow they scoffed.

> “Don’t be stupid. I would never trust a demon. What do I look like to you? Some sort of idiot?”

A smug look came over the witch’s face. That is until Crowley carried out the rest of their statement. 

> “But I do trust that fear and the desire to keep one’s immortal life are very good motivators in assuring that a demon keeps their word.” 

Stated Crowley their mind recalling the way Aziraphale and they had made Heaven and Hell alike fear them. Smug bastard. That was Anathema’s immediate thought. She took her phone out of her pocket much to the confusion of both Newton and Crowley. The demon made a face at her.

> “Sort of _rude_ to start making calls in middle of a conversation don’t you think?” 

Anathema looked to Crowley and smiled. Her smile had nearly as much chill as their own did. If Crowley wasn’t near their wits end with this human they have found it impressive. 

> “Since you don’t care and are so sure this isn’t your issue I am going to call up Aziraphale and see if he feels the same.” 

The look of anger in Crowley’s eyes instantly made Anathema regret her words, but they were leaving her very little choices. Crowley raised a hand off the table and pointed a finger to the cellphone. Sparks and smoke came out of the phone causing Anathema to drop the cellphone. Somehow (Demonic intervention) the cellphone landed in Anathema.

> “Not so sure of yourself after all.”

Anathema managed to breath out even though she currently wasn’t feel all that sure of herself either. Crowley was staring her down like they were ready to rip her head off her shoulders and burn the whole place to the ground. Anathema couldn’t let herself think too much on the fact that they very well had the power to do that and so much more of pushed hard enough. After a stare down that felt to last a life time to Anathema, but in reality was only a minute Crowley plonked back down into their seat.

> “I’m plenty sure of myself. Self doubt has never been one of my downfalls, but you know Aziraphale.”

No, outside her experience towards the end of the world Anathema really didn’t know too much on the angel. Crowley waved a hand through the air. 

> “He gets worked up over things and it’s best sometimes not to tell him things to avoid that.”
> 
> “You mean lie to him?”
> 
> “Paint the truth in a more favorable light with some creative narrative that could be taking any number of ways.”
> 
> “That’s lying.”

Crowley made a face. Would it be so wrong of them to have the witch’s mouth sewn shut because they were very much considering it at the moment. Aziraphale sure would think so. Not that Crowley **_cared_** what they would have thought. Not one bit. They just didn't like the headache that came with Aziraphale finding out about those sort of things being done. 

> “Whatever.”
> 
> “Does that mean you’re going to help?” 

Letting out a long sigh Crowley ran a hand down their face almost knocking their sunglasses out of place. They loathed the way this damn mortal was twisting their arm. They also hated how she wasn’t exactly wrong. Any duke of Hell being on Earth for an extended amount of time was reason for everyone to feel troubled. A duke of Hell such as Hastur was even more alarming. Anathema isn’t wrong to think it could mean bad thing for Crowley and Aziraphale too. Sure the two had outwitted Heaven and Hell, but they had done understanding at some point both sides would figure it out. Is that what had happened? Had Hell finally figured it all out and sent Hastur up here to handle things? If so why would they be going about it this way? None of it was making sense to Crowley and until they had made more sense of it they didn’t want to involve Aziraphale. In fact, they would be perfectly happy for this to get handled without Aziraphale ever hearing a word of this all. 

> “I didn’t say that.”
> 
> “What are you saying?” 

By this point Newton had now finished his food and was listening intensely to both sides. He felt like he was watching some high stakes poker games. Only he had no idea what the rules to this game of poker or just how big the stakes truly are. Looking very put out by everything Crowley crosses their arms. 

> “I’ll come with you and check things out. Make sure he isn’t doing anything too terrible. Once I prove that I’ll pop off back to my place and go back to sleeping for the next two thousand years.”
> 
> “And Aziraphale? I assumed this would be the sort of thing you would want him to be helping you out with.”

Crowley scowled. Why for the love of Satan did everything circle back to this? They wondered yet again. A snake like hiss of pure frustration came from the demon and it caused Newton to jump back a little in his seat.

> “You know what they say about assuming things. He’s out. Busy buying books if that helps you to sleep better.” 

There are so many questions both Newton and Anathema want to ask about why Crowley is avoiding Aziraphale. Was it possible that Crowley was trying to protect them? But that didn’t make sense now did it? Sure the two realized Crowley and Aziraphale are close, but at the end of the day Crowley is still a demon. Demons don’t do that then again they don’t raise up against Hell and Heaven to stop the world from ending either. Though to be honest, Anathema always had a feeling Crowley had stopped the world from ending more so for selfish reasons than to be an honorable hero. Pressing her lips together she nodded.

> “Fine. For now it’s just us three on this. Until we learn a bit more. I’ll pick you up tonight and we can start getting gathering more in depth information.”

Holding up their hand in a “ _Wait a minute.”_ gesture Crowley shook their head.

> “Oh no. You’re not doing that. You’ll text me the address your staying at. I’ll drive there myself or I am out completely. You'll have to do so from his phone since yours is......Well, broken.”

Anathema didn’t like this at all. The witch managed to dagger angrily at Crowley when they mentioned her phone. At some point she was going to make them pay for that. She really didn’t want to give Crowley of all the beings in the world any sort of personal information. She had been hoping to leave Newton at the place they had rented here, pick up Crowley and form a proper plan of action with the demon some place else. However, since they were now being some what agreeable Anathema decided it was her turn to give a little on this all. Unlike Crowley, she didn't need to gather more information to know whatever Hastur was up to had to be stopped. 

> “Fine. I’ll send you the address.” 

Crowley didn’t stick around more than another five minutes before making a final departure from the Ritz. Once back in their car and speeding down the road Crowley almost began to relax that is until their phone rang. Looking at their phone caused the demon to say a blessing under their breath. The name “Aziraphale” was flashing across the phone screen. At this point the demon was now fully convinced God was playing some sick joke on them. It would be so easy for them to ignore the call. They use to do that to Aziraphale a lot back in the fifties, but sometimes the seemingly easiest of things are also the most difficult for us. Inhaling deeply Crowley answered the phone.

> “Angel! What can I do for you?” 

Came Crowley’s possibly too cheerful of a response as they soared down the street in their beloved Bentley hating every damn thing about this whole day. Seriously, fuck Christmas. Yes, Crowley was fully blaming everything about today on the fact that it was indeed Christmas. 


	4. Promise?

For hours after Crowley had left the bookshop Aziraphale had thought over what had happened between them. At first they were convinced Crowley had pulled back simply because Crowley doesn’t know how to deal with emotions that end in some form of meaningful attachment. They are a demon after all and demons aren’t meant to do such things. They are trained to kill off emotions right from the start. They probably even take classes in it. Aziraphale had spent the first few hours feeling well, sorry for Crowley. They felt sorry that unlike themself Crowley was never able to express themself through affection and kindness. How terrible that must be. Aziraphale felt the reason Crowley had left in such a hurry wasn’t because they had hated what was taking place, but because they had enjoyed it. For the first time ever they had shown affection in a way that would mean something and it had scared the demon. Funny isn’t it? Crowley could risk their entire existence going against both Heaven and Hell, but it’s a bit of physical affection that sends the demon running for the hills so to speak. That had to be it. It was why Crowley had tried apologizing on their way out wasn’t? For being unable to keep up with the affection being shown. But of course being who Aziraphale was they had to keep thinking this issue over from every angle and overanalyze each detail. What if that wasn’t what had happened? What if this was indeed all Aziraphale’s fault as they feared deep down that it might be? What if they were the one who had done something terribly wrong and didn’t even realize it?

Maybe they had somehow pushed Crowley too far and too quickly? They had been rather clingy with the demon ever since the whole saving the world situation took place, but Crowley was all the angel had left! They were all EITHER had! Of course they were both going to cling to each other! It was the first time in the history of their relationship that the two could be open about liking one another and spending time with each other. Naturally, Aziraphale wanted to make up for some lost time and spend more time with their dear friend. But perhaps they had been pushy about it. Crowley was much less emotionally social than Aziraphale. The demon’s form of socializing was going to parties talking a bit to everyone and doing small chaotic things while out. Aziraphale on the other hand favored private talks with small groups of people where everyone got to know each other and formed some sort of connection. It was possible all their recent late night talks over wine and time together had become too much too quickly for Crowley. They had been spending nearly every day and night together since they saved the world. Before that they would sometimes go years without seeing one another. Had so much time together been what sent Crowley? Was it possible that they now realized all the flaws within their friendship and felt it was all too much? Maybe Aziraphale hadn’t been measuring up to the demon’s exceptions when it came to a physical relationship or maybe the truth was Crowley just didn’t want them like that. So many concerns and possible turns of how Aziraphale was to blame had began weighing on the bookshop owner.

They had tried their best to push the thoughts aside. Really they had! Aziraphale had tried reading books instead. They had blared classical music throughout the store, ordered new rare book and even made hot coca, but no matter what they did their mind kept circling back to Crowley. The more they thought about things the more fearful they became that maybe giving Crowley time was the wrong thing to do. Aziraphale was possibly going to end losing their best friend if they didn’t try to talk this over and soon with the demon. More and more time went by and the more and more convinced Aziraphale became that the two needed to speak. Aziraphale needed for Crowley to know they were the one who should be sorry. That this wasn’t the demon’s fault at all. Aziraphale could improve if they were somehow falling short and if Crowley didn’t want them that was okay too! They didn’t have to be romantic with one another. Their relationship could go right back to how it use to be. Just for the love of God don’t let this be the thing that finally breaks their relationship beyond repair. They had told their Christmas Tree they would give Crowley. That sometimes the demon just needed to think things through on their own, but oh......Aziraphale just couldn’t do it! They had to call Crowley and sort this whole thing out. They picked up their ancient rotary phone and dialed out the serpent’s number. Aziraphale half expected that Crowley would ignore their call. It was possible the demon was either out drinking or had decided to take one of their extended naps. Also Crowley had muttered something about “demon business” on their way out. Maybe that wasn’t an entire lie as Aziraphle suspected it to be. Much to their delight, Crowley picked up only after the second ring. They didn’t sound drunk or like they had been woken up. No, the demon sounded.......cheerful? Good Heavens did that worry Aziraphale. Who knows what Crowley had done to bring about such a mood after everything. Especially on a day they claimed to hate so much. Best not to speculate. Nervously Aziraphle toyed with the cord of their phone. Wrapping it around one finger, letting it go and rewrapping it back around their finger once again. Usually conversation came easy to Aziraphale when it was Crowley, but today they were struggling with a simple response to an easy question.

> “Oh. Umm......Well, I don’t think you can do anything for me. Err......Not say you aren’t useful. You’re very useful! Just don’t happen to need anything from you at the moment is what I meant.”

Crowley on the ended raised an an eyebrow as they kept soaring down the road at a speed that would have had the angel screaming for them to stop. It wasn’t unusual for Aziraphale to start rambling. They loved talking and were by nature a nervous being who used chatter to help cover this. But this wasn’t the usual happy rambling that came with some new exciting idea they just HAD to tell Crowley about for some reason or another. This was different. This was the sort of rambling Aziraphale did when they had news they felt might be upsetting and were doing their best to avoid. The demon let out an inaudible sigh and rolled their eyes upwards.

> “Yes, yes. I understand. I am very useful in the right situation. Thank you for pointing that. Now why are you really calling?”

There was far less cheer in a Crowley’s voice this time and almost an iciness towards the end although it was possible Aziraphale was reading too much into the tone. Maybe Crowley was just being their usual annoyed self. Still, it did make the angel hesitate. They wrapped the phone cord tighter around one plump finger until the tip of their finger began to turn a dark shade of purple. They stared down at their finger as they loosened the cord and the blood rushed back to the finger turning it now a deep shade of red. They weren’t sure how to gracefully ease into what they needed to say and so Aziraphle decided to go a route they often went with Crowley. So, they just blurt our what needed to be said and prayed for the best possible outcome.

> “About earlier today. You know in the bookshop when err......Well, got close with anot—”

This wasn’t a conversation Crowley had any desire to have and so the demon did what they do best in such situations. They told a lie and decided to avoid the topic altogether by cutting off Aziraphale.

> “Nope, was still drunk. Don’t remember a thing. Nothing to talk about.”

Of course Crowley wasn’t going to make this easy Aziraphale thought. Lord give them strength and patience to get through this. The angel let out a small sigh that sounded more tired than it did angry or annoyed which successfully made the demon on the other end feel a touch of guilt. Taking a deep breath Aziraphale closed their eyes and prepared to take the big leap and keep at this.

> “I won’t bother to pretend you don’t realize that whole statement was a lie. I just......I want to apologize. I......I can be some what needy with you and I don’t have the same experience as you with err......Physical romance. Perhaps I was doing things wrong and offended you or maybe I was going too fast. I don’t know! I just......I don’t want to lose you, Crowley. Not now. Not after we’ve been through so much together. Please? We can forget today ever happened. If that’s what you want. I’ll do better in the future. I promise. Just please don’t leave for good.”

Why would Crowley ever do that? After all their time together and knowing one another did Aziraphale truly think that Crowley would ever them? Especially like this? Crowley had to pull their beloved Bentley over to the side of the road. It suddenly felt very hard to breath or focus on anything. Their heart felt as if it was racing a million a minute. Crowley’s throats day mouth felt incredibly dry. They licked their lips. Their stomach felt as if somebody had thrown a bag of weights directly at it. Crowley closed their eyes and pinched the bridge of their nose tightly enough that they could already feel small finger shaped bruises forming. Why in the world couldn’t Aziraphale called screaming at them instead or called with some sort of lecture about having drank so much the previous night? Crowley could have dealt with that. This though? This pulled at that nonexistent heart of theirs in ways Crowley didn’t think to be possible. A car went zooming by and for a brief second the demon actually hoped the car would go off the road, slam into the Bentley and disincorporate them. That wouldn’t be such a terrible thing compared to what they were feeling now. For the first time in many years Crowley had no quick snide remark to give or any words for that matter. The silence that passed through the phone was positively deafening for Aziraphale. Crowley must be far more angry than the angel had realized to not be talking at all or maybe Crowley hadn’t heard what they said. That or the demon had simply hung up on Aziraphale again. That was something Crowley often did when they felt a conversation wasn’t going anywhere although Aziraphale had told them to stop doing that. It’s quite rude to constantly be hanging up on people without a warning!

Aziraphale felt their own heart beating heavily in their chest. They almost didn’t dare to break the silence. Maybe if Crowley didn’t hear them it would be for the best. The demon had seemed rather cross about the event being brought up at all. “Oh dear, maybe this was a mistake. If he wasn’t mad before he certainly is now.” The angel thought nervously. They tugged the phone cord back around their finger yet again and swallowed heavily feeling as if a desert was trapped within their throat. Strange how a few minutes of silence can feel like a century. Finally, Aziraphale couldn’t take it. They had to say something. Letting out a nervous laugh that lacked any of their usual warmth and sounded more hallow than ever they spoke up.

> “Well, I guess you’re a bit more cross with me than I thought. I umm......I do hope one day you’ll be able to forgive me and perhaps when that happens we can be friends again and even get lu—.”
> 
> “Shut up.”

Interrupted Crowley. Their voice didn’t have its usual proud sass to it. Instead the words came out as an almost plea as if Aziraphale’s words were physically harm the serpent. While it wasn’t entirely uncommon for Crowley to tell the angel to shut up the tone they used wasn’t one Aziraphale thought they had ever heard from Crowley. It sounded desperate and broken. Had they somehow been the one to hurt the demon? This worried Aziraphale more than anything. Crowley was the absolutely last being they would ever want to hurt in any way.

> “I...”

Was all Aziraphale could manage to get out. The one who always rambled on and on about twitching for days at times was now also at a lost for words. For awhile the two sat in silence both trying to get their wits back to them. Some Christmas this was turning out to be Aziraphale thought absentmindedly. Now it was Crowley who broke the silence.

> “I am not mad with you. And even if I was which again I am not,you wouldn’t owe me a damn thing over it. Especially not an apology. Don’t ever do that again or I really may get pissed off. I can’t......I can’t do this right now. I am err......Working, kay?”

Aziraphale let a long sigh that said it all. They still felt this was their fault and wanted to talk much more about everything. They also didn’t believe for a second that Crowley was working. Crowley didn’t even have a job now that they were not loyal to Hell! They made all their money through some sort of business market that seemed to involve them yelling at a lot of people and sending out rude emails from time to time.

> “Right. Of course. I forgot how many places of business are open on one of the biggest holidays of the year.”

Great, now the angel was choosing to get snappy with Crowley. Crowley closed their eyes tighter and pinched harder the bridge of their nose. After Armageddon had been stopped Crowley and Aziraphale had come to a new arrangement between each other. One that involved neither lying to one another any more. Crowley was definitely breaking that in about a million different ways today. So, they couldn’t really blame the angel for getting annoyed with them. They’d add that to the ever growing list of reasons they should feel bad. And not the fun Hell sort of bad. The kind of bad that made a person want to drink themselves into oblivion sort of bad. The kind of bad Crowley usually caused others to feel.

> “First off, a lot of places are open on Christmas. If you bothered to look into it you would see that some have their most action on Christmas Day......But that really doesn’t matter now does it? Look, I’ll explain what’s going on when I get back. Give me three days, yeah? That’s all. I’ll pop by the shop, we can grab lunch anywhere you like and I’ll tell you all about what I have been up to. We can talk about anything you want to. Okay?”

Again there was that tone which until now Aziraphale had never heard from Crowley. The nearest to this they have ever heard from the demo was Crowley tried convincing them to leave the universe. Run away from Armageddon like that was possible. It had been an act of a desperate being who was scared out of their mind. Was that how Crowley was feeling now about this all? Wondered Aziraphale. If so that deeply upset them and it made them want Crowley there right now even more. They wanted to somehow comfort the demon and tell them every thing could be okay between them again. Show them there was no need for either of them to be upset. But what if this wasn’t what had Crowley upset? What on Earth was Crowley off doing on Christmas Day that involved them needing to be so secretive? This bothered Aziraphale greatly. After the whole mess with Armageddon it had been Crowley who first said the two couldn’t be keeping secrets from each other any more. Sort of funny it would be the fallen angel to say this huh? Still, that is how it had happened and Aziraphale had agreed with them. Seem Crowley hadn’t took their new arrangement as seriously as they had. Ha! Go figure. Demons. Always changing their mind and find tuning agreements after the fact. The angel couldn’t help but feel a tad frustrated over that. Still, the last thing they wanted right now was to get Crowley more bothered than they already are. Aziraphale’s natural softness caused them to cave in now rather than try to push Crowley.

> “You promise?”

The question was almost childish and part of Aziraphale knew it, but they needed the reassurance that Crowley was indeed going to come back. As silly as it may seem they needed to hear the demon say they promised this. Crowley stopped pinching the bridge of their nose and ran their hand down the length of their face. The demon took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. After a few seconds they smiled faintly. Something about this request made Aziraphale seem so innocent. Aziraphale was maybe the only being alive who knew Crowley was a demon and still out such strong faith in any promises the fallen angel made to them. It was because of this that Crowley always did make sure to keep any real promises they made to Aziraphale. Oddly enough overall Crowley did tend to be a demon of their word at least to those who earned.

> “Yeah, Angel. I promise. Really got to go now. Bye.”

Aziraphale sighed this time it was a soft sigh that Crowley knew all well to mean the angel was defeated. Normally, the demon took some amount of pleasure in this because it meant they are going to get their way over whatever the issue may be. Today it felt like a bittersweet win at best if you could even go as far as to call it a win. Crowley was about to disconnect the call and carry on their way when Aziraphale again spoke up.

> “Crowley?”

Resisting the desire to either hang up or let out a groan Crowley leaned their head back against the seat resist. There was a long pause and Crowley half wondered if Aziraphale had maybe strolled off from the phone.

> “What ever it is you’re doing well, you know.......Be safe about it and Merry Christmas.”

The latter part of the statement made Crowley scowl. Was Aziraphale trying to make Crowley hang up the phone with that sort of talk? Straighten up the demon pulled their Bentley back onto the road.

> “You worry too much, Aziraphale. Everything’s just fine.”

Absolutely refusing to acknowledge the whole Christmas comment Crowley quickly disconnected the call. Aziraphale blinked as the other line went dead. Frowning they hung up their phone and turned to the Christmas Tree.

> “Well, he could have said “Bye”. I mean really.”

After which they went back to their rather small kitchen and made some more hot chocolate. They could have easily miracled up some, but going through the motions and making yourself was always more rewarding and right now it was soothing. Aziraphale wasn’t sure how to feel after that whole conversation. On one hand Crowley hadn’t yelled at them and even said they weren’t mad, but on the other the demon had seemed like they were in an awful hurry to end the conversation. There was no doubt in the angel’s mind that Crowley’s was keeping something from them. As to what that was they didn’t have a clue and this bothered them greatly. While Aziraphale could at times be naive they weren’t stupid. Crowley is still a demon at the end of the day and they know this means they are going to do well, bad things sometimes. What worried them was far Crowley may take things while left alone in such a state as of now. Taking their mug of coca to the back room they collapsed onto a small sofa. It was going to be a very long three days for the angel.


End file.
